Frozen Freezer
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Alex is captured and taken hostage in the cruel hands of Scorpia, but who else is there? Will K Unit find him in time? Can it ever be a happy ending for Alex Rider? Same story... just split into chapters! :D
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Freezer

Summary: Alex is captured and taken hostage in the cruel hands of Scorpia. Will K Unit find him in time?

Rated: T

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

It had been a year since Alex's last mission, but he was no closer to being a normal teenager as he had so desperately tried to do. He had no idea if anyone was still out there, lying low, ready to get him.

As usual, before school he would meet up with his best friend, Thomas Harris, or Tom as he preferred it and then they would cycle to school together, as they did every morning.

Once they had got to school, on the bell but never late, they would walk across the school and into their tutor.

Mr. Bond would be taking the register about five minutes after they'd got in and sat down.

"Have you done the Maths homework?" Tom asked.

"What Maths homework?" Alex replied slightly confused.

"The simultaneous equations one,"

"Oh that, yeah I did it ages ago... You haven't done it have you?" Tom shook his head, Alex reached into is schoolbag and produced his maths book. Flicking to his homework page he let Tom copy his work. "Put the odd mistake in it, you aren't that bright." Alex joked.

"Shut up." Toms voice was totally flat, something he had learnt off Alex without him teaching it to him.

"Oh... Flat voice, ey?" All he got was a glare from Tom as usual. He scribbled down the answers, putting one mistake in the work, just as Alex suggested; it was never good when he was caught cheating. The bell rang and Tom and Alex made their way to Maths with Mrs. Green. She was grouchy and mean; everyone hated her.

It neared the end of the lesson, the time for when the homework was due in.

"Put you maths books open to the page of the homework in the front desk, if you haven't done it you have an hour detention after school on Friday."

Tom went up to the front desk with his homework. Mrs. Green gave him a surprised look before turning and talking to one of the students.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The day went by quickly enough and it was soon time to leave, Thursday's were always the worst, one day before the Friday, when you're so desperately dying to go out with your friend on a Saturday afternoon.

Alex said good bye to Tom and cycled the rest of the way home on his own.

"Hello?" He called when he had got back to his house and dumped his bike on the grass.

"Alex!" It was Jack's voice. "DON'T MOVE! PLEASE!" Her voice was panicked.

"Alex Rider, the legendary teenage spy." A man voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Come here and she will live,"

Alex took a few wary steps forward towards the kitchen. He opened the door, afraid, for the first time, of what he might see.

"That's it come here Alex." He didn't recognise the man. He had a scar running from his left eyebrow down to his chin, passing his mouth.

He had an arm wrapped around Jack's neck and was holding a switchblade to her throat. Alex gulped silently. _What the hell did he want?_ Alex thought.

"What do you want?" He said, aloud this time.

"You." Something hit him on the back of the shoulder and immediately he was on the floor. He looked up to see the man still holding Jack. _There must be another guy in here, where is he? _Alex looked around, and finally saw another man stood over him, ready to bind his wrists. Alex kicked his leg upwards, but the man saw it coming and had stepped backwards.

"Alex... It won't be hard to kill her." The man said evilly in a sing-song tone, and pressed the switchblade harder into Jack's neck, making it bleed. Alex saw the stream of blood trickle down the side of her neck and instantly looked away breathing heavily.

He let the man tie him up with ease and let them shove him into the back of the black van behind his house, without struggle; only looking back at Jack once and saw they had let her go. Her neck was still bleeding and Alex guessed it would scar. As he was dragged away he couldn't help but think of his parents and long lost family. Ever since this spy business, everyone had disappeared out of his life, there were two people he was determined to save. That was Jack and Tom. His best friend and his guardian. The only people he could trust. The only people with his secret of the 'double life'.

"What do you want with me?" Alex asked the man with the scar on his face. No reply. He asked again: "What do you want from me?"

"Silence!" Scarface snapped. Alex sat quietly in the corner of the van for the rest of the journey, with his hands bound uncomfortably behind his back.

It seemed to take them ages to get to their destination, but Alex lived it out, mainly wondering what Jack ad done since he was kidnapped. _Had she gone to MI6, maybe phoned the police, maybe she was still shocked by the whole idea and done nothing?_ Alex was jolted out of his thoughts as the van came to an abrupt halt.

The back doors swung open and just as Alex tried to take in is surroundings, a black hood was put over his head and he was dragged backwards by two men to the holding cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was dumped in a cell, on the freezing concrete floor. The hood was ripped off his face and the door was slammed shut and bolted from the outside. He looked around himself but he couldn't see more than two foot in front of him it was so dark. The sixteen-year-old tried to wriggle out of the ropes that were fastened around his wrists but he didn't seem to have much luck, until he remembered something.

He always wore a belt, mainly to hold his trousers up, but this was a special belt, he had found it rummaging through the garage and had eventually noticed that the buckle had a secret compartment; big enough to hold a small knife; but how to get to it was the question.

He pulled his arms as far as they would go to the left side of his body and started to yank the belt around his body, he could feel it moving and finally he could feel the cool metal of the brass buckle of a snake reach his fingertips. He fumbled around for the small catch and, in due course, he managed to flip it open revealing the shiny handle of the knife that had a carving of a viper coiled around the blade handle. He pulled it out; he heard the unmistakable sound of metal against metal. He dropped it on the floor and moved his body round to pick it back up. He started to cut away at the rope. Once that was sorted he got up and wandered up the door. Pounding his fist on the steel door he began to shout.

"Hey! Hello?" No reply, not that he expected one. "Somebody let me out!" a guard passed and Alex banged his hand on the door again, only this time it was louder. The guard gave him a pretty frightened look and walked quickly on, leaving him be.

He went and sat in the corner of his dark cell, the only light being what little came though the small slit of a window in the steel door. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. He sat for what felt like an eternity, but when he heard the clanking of the bolt being undone, he stiffened and shuffled himself as far as he could go in to the corner of the cell.

The man at the door looked around, unable to see the boy. To Alex he was just a silhouette, a mask of who he really was.

"Where'd he go?" he said reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a maglight and shone it around the room. It hit the boy and two men strode forward and grabbed the boy, each taking one of his arms each and dragging out of the room, Alex twisted and turned, trying to get out of their grasp. All he achieved of it was a blow to the head and he could feel a warm liquid dripping down his face; blood. Alex squinted his deep brown eyes as the bright strip light filled his eyes. His head still thumping and bleeding, he could see the crimson fluid soaking into his white school short and his blue and gold tie.

He was taken into a large room; it was a moderate temperature, warmer than his cell. There were four shallow, white boxes in the room, all with a strange looking machine attached to the end by a pipe. One of the boxes, closest to the door was opened and the two men either side of Alex began to lift him up. Alex was having none of this and began to retaliate against the men, pulling away from them.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He shouted. He pulled back from the freezer, but the men were too strong and managed to lift him into the box. They held him down tightly and the lid was closed.

Alex began to panic, no something he normally did in this situation. He felt a bit claustrophobic in the box, with no room to move. Suddenly a cold, white smoke filled the space. He had no time to shiver before he froze. Time stopped. Alex's body shut down.


	3. Chapter 3

The men shut the lid, bolted it with a padlock and put the key down the drain in the middle of the room, just as they had done with the other three. Grabbing a permanent marker from a desk behind the door he wrote on the top: Alex Rider.

"Turn it on." He told the bald man. He went round to the side and pulled a small lever on the side letting through the liquid nitrogen

He went round and checked the temperatures of the other freezers. They were all correct.

Grabbing the permanent marker again he re-wrote the names as they were beginning to fade: Thomas Harris, Ian Rider and John Rider.

Now he had control of the whole family, although he had had no luck on finding Helen Rider, he didn't care; he had the spies and a bonus, the friend of the son of MI6's top spy, it would be easy to get information out of him, in a few years when they had eliminated just about everyone in MI6.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sergeant Bishop sat in his office at Crickhowell Military Training Base in the Brecon Beacons in the south of Wales. He had sent a runner to Barrack K, not that they were in trouble or anything; they had an important mission and the sergeant was pleased that the SAS had been chosen for a government mission.

A Mr. A. Blunt had called earlier, in dire need of a capable unit to retrieve an agent who had been kidnapped a few days ago. The sergeant had been briefed of a location and he was then to find a unit to find the agent.

K Unit were perfect, reliable, strong, years of training behind them, all they needed to find this missing agent.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." K-unit entered and stood in a line in front of the sergeant, all at attention. "At ease, boys." They all relaxed. "I have important information, that I am about to tell you, that has to be remembered, not written down, it could post as a potential danger to the SIS, and the government. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sergeant!" They all said in unison.

"Good. An agent went M.I.A three days ago; the head secretary of MI6 has a vague idea of where he is. They just need you to retrieve him. SCORPIA, a terrorist organisation, has hold of him in the location of G.R 5567, 3382. So technically he isn't M.I.A. Anyway a VSTD (Vital Sign Tracking Device) was implanted in him last year. His body temperature dropped rapidly yesterday, from healthy, normal 37.8°C to a staggering -210°C."

Eagle, the explosives and chemical expert, noted this and instantly knew what sort of chemical was at -210°C.

"That would be Liquid Nitrogen, Sergeant." He said clearly, coming to attention, then, once he had finished speaking he stood back at ease. _Exactly why I chose this Unit._ The sergeant thought to himself.

"The covert terrorist group, Proeliator Servo, are the suspects as MI6 have had a close eye on their movements in the days since the agent went missing on a mission. You are dismissed and you leave at 0800 hours tomorrow." He said sternly.

"Yes Sergeant."

Once K-Unit had left the office they went back to their barrack and started packing for their mission.

"We need cold weather gear, liquid nitrogen will burn you. I advise safety gloves and whatnot. Snake pack you arctic medi-kit; he is likely to have at least some cold burn of some sort." Eagle said, Wolf stared at him oddly.

"Smart arse!" He said jokingly, but Eagle wasn't in a jokey mood. _This was going to be interesting. _Eagle thought.

After packing lightly, they all slept, ready for their standard early morning.


	4. Chapter 4

At 0730 hours they all piled into the Land Rover WMIK. Standard military issue. Packs in the back; ready to go. It was still dark, as it was the middle of autumn still.

Fox had been thinking, he had come across SCORPIA before and knew how ruthless they were. He had been thinking about the found M.I.A agent, of whom it could be and there was only one answer. Alex. He wouldn't, couldn't tell the others or the operation would go haywire being an emotional target, last time that had happened it has been a disaster, four of the eight man SAS team were killed and they had been unable to complete the mission.

They trundled along and when they were several hundred metres away from their target, located in the middle of pretty much nowhere, Wolf pulled out their NV goggles, which they would use later. They would trek from here.

Fox cut the engine and all of a sudden it was a deathly silence, one that they were used to. They hid the Land Rover in some nearby trees, where it couldn't be seen. It wasn't too far to where they would be waiting till nightfall. They patrolled through the dense forest with their C8 Carbine rifles at the ready. One they had reached their RV point, they got out standard military ration packs. They all grabbed out their Hexi burners and Hexamethylenetetramine or Hexi for short (and so soldiers would be able to say it).

Fox poured some water out of his water bottle, into a mess tin and started boiling it after lighting the Hexi. He placed his silver foil pocket of lamb and vegetable stew into the water and let it cook for five minutes. The others did the same. After munching on the tasty, warm food they set about making a brew for themselves. Wolf having a cup of coffee, Eagle the Lucozade powder, Snake the mint hot chocolate and Fox had the tea, which, even though it was the vilest cup of tea he had ever tasted, he drank anyway.

Later, after eating Wolf and Eagle did a reconnaissance around where they were staying for the next few hours in case anyone had followed them or someone was already there. The area was clear and they set up a single basher, tying it between two trees with khaki bungees, for shelter from the elements. Twilight began to creep in and soon it was dark. They packed away and moved off in the direction of the grid reference they had been given.

It wasn't too long before the GPS showed they were at the right location. Wolf, Eagle, Fox and Snake looked around them, but saw nothing. Wolf, being the leader, checked the GPS again, but they were definitely in the right place. Still looking out into their arcs of fire, Fox shuffled over to Wolf.

"Maybe it's underground?" He said quietly, scanning the immediate ground for any signs.

"Over here!" Snake called, semi-quietly. He could see two lanes of skid marks on the wet mud. Signs of struggle, likely from Alex. Wolf came over to look and the markings, and then walked off in the direction they were going. The other three men looked at each other then followed.

Wolf noticed that he tracks had stopped. He stopped himself and looked around. To the slight left of him he could see that the ground was uneven, unlike the rest of it. Stepping towards it he crouched down. The other three men had gathered round; weapons cocked and ready to fire. He carefully took hold of the clump of grass and pulled it upwards. All four of them tensed but nothing happened. Next to it was another clump of grass. He pulled that one after and the ground opened up and there was a metre square hole in front of them. No alarms had gone off however, which was highly surprising. Instead there was a flurry of bullets aimed at them and K Unit gladly fired back with their semi-automatic C8 Carbines. They could see the muzzle flashes of about three weapons. Soon there were two then one and then silence. Someone may still be down there, just not firing and keeping in the dark. There was a high risk of being shot. It was a risk they would have to take, anyway, there was no point taking the selection of joining the SAS if you were scared of being shot.

"I'll go first, then, Snake, Eagle and then Fox at the rear. Ok?" Wolf said quietly, knowing whispering at night was actually louder then quiet talking.

All three nodded their heads.

Wolf jumped down the gap first and landed neatly on his feet, bending his knees and then steadied himself with his left hand while still holding his weapon safely in his right hand. He moved out of the way and then signalled for the others to come down. They came down much the same as Wolf had done.

"NV goggles boys." He told them, the underground system of what seemed to be tunnels was dark and there was now no light from the moon and torches would give them away in seconds. They all slipped on their goggles. The area around them was now a green haze, but at least they could see their surroundings. They found their way around the tunnels, weapons pressed into their muscular shoulders. There were several rooms off the single tunnel way, most of them empty. The ones that weren't had a few guards in, off duty and they were soot shot dead with a skilled bullet between their eyes.

_A dead end!_ Wolf thought. They got to the end and stopped. It wasn't a dead end but in fact a door.

"This has to be it." Eagle muttered to Snake, who nodded. Fox took a couple of steps backwards and then kicked the door in. It swung open on its now broken hinges.

All they could see were several tanks, which eagle recognised as the type of take liquid nitrogen was kept in and four shallow boxes. Three men were in the room, weapons drawn and pointed directly at K unit. It would definitely be dangerous to have a fire fight in here, being an enclosed space with several tanks of liquid nitrogen in, that if were burst the SAS soldiers would likely die from asphyxia (the mass of nitrogen would take out all the oxygen leaving them with nothing to breathe.).

The four of them backed out of the door and the three men followed. Wolf had the first shot and the man on the left keeled over with both hand clasping the would on his chest, before going limp and lying dead on the floor with a pool of blood forming around him. The two men who were left started to shoot at them aimlessly with their 9mm pistols. One of the bullets hit Eagle in the right shoulder, he dropped his weapon but it didn't go far as his sling, which was attached to his weapon, caught it. He sat himself slowly against a wall for support, and then with his left hand he held up his C8 Carbine and shot the guy in the chest several times and watched him sink to the ground with pleasure. He smirked slightly but it soon dropped as another wave of pain shot through his body. The last man remaining was quickly shot and then Snake went over to Eagle and tried to tend to his shoulder, but Eagle kept wavering him away.

"Go find Alex, then sort me out, I'll live." Snake stood up; it was typical of Eagle to think of others before himself. He turned to face the rest of the group who had gone back to the room at the end of the underground tunnels. Snake glanced back at the soldier, before assessing the situation inside the brightly lit room. He soon saw the box Alex was in and tried to smash the lock apart with the butt of his rifle. Realising it wasn't going to work he looked around him for the keys. A drain in the middle of the room with something shining in the light caught his eye and stepped towards it. Sure enough there was the key and three others. He tried two of them in the lock before the third one fitted in and the lock could be removed. He tossed the the three key over to Fox who was standing in front of one of the freezers.

"It's him! He's not dead!" He stood back fumbling with the keys in his hand.

"Who?" Asked Wolf.

"Rider! John Rider! Alex's dad. What do the other ones say?"

"Thomas Harris and Ian Rider. Why?" Wolf stated slightly confused.

"Ian Rider is Alex's uncle, who had supposedly died after being shot on the way back from a mission in Cornwall and Tom, well, that's Alex's oppo." He smiled to himself and took the key and tried to open the padlock with them, it was a lucky guess that the first one worked. Stuffing the lock into his combat trouser pocket he lifted the lid of John's 'Freezer'. A sight he never wanted to see. The look of a shock on the man's face was unnerving. Knowing he was probably fragile he asked Snake to come and help him lift John out.

They did it with great care and put him gently on the floor. They did the same with Tom and Ian and last of all Alex. Fox was almost frightened of the faces he saw of the four people before him.

"What were they intending to do I wonder?" Snake asked.

"I have no idea and I don't tend to want to find out." Wolf replied.

"Who are these other people?" Eagle asked, coming into the room with his right arm pressed against his body, weapon dangling on its sling.

"You're not dead?" Wolf said sarcastically, but instead of an answer he got three glares which said it all. It had been a harsh statement, he hadn't thought about what he had just said before he said it.

"Sorry." Wolf said carefully, directing it at everyone.

Eagle nodded. Snake had got out a foil blanket and was now wrapping it around the frozen boy. He didn't have enough for the other three, so it looked like body warmth was the only option.

"Eagle, how long will it take to defrost them?" Fox asked.

"About a day I reckon, maybe a bit longer for Ian and John, seeing as they're bigger. Only worry is that they didn't asphyxiate before they were frozen."

"Asphyxiate?"

"When your body is deprived of oxygen for a period of time and you, uh, die." Snake cut in.

"Oh." K Unit resumed their silence and by then they were crouching over the bodies, in attempt to defrost them. Tom was defrosting easily and water was slowly dripping off of him. Ben smiled. He took of his combat jacket and put it over the boy.

"We need to move out of here before someone realises that this place has been ransacked by us and then we all get killed. Eagle are you alright to move?"

"Boss." He said cheekily

"Lets get out of here then, everyone pick someone up, Eagle I'll help if you need it." Wolf said and as he passed the young soldiers he muttered: "and don't call me Boss again, or I'll shoot you again, but this time you won't live!"

"Ok," He said and picked up the now slightly flexible body of Ian Rider and put him over his left shoulder – the one that hadn't been shot. Everyone else did the same, Ben took Tom, Wolf took John and Snake took Alex. They let their weapon hang below them, ready if needed but out of the way to carry their load.

They went back the same way they came in.

"There was a ladder?" Snake said. "So we had to risk life and limb jumping down here when there was a ladder?" He sounded pissed and Wolf ignored him, climbing the rungs of the grey metal ladder first, followed by Snake, then Ben and then the three soldiers helped up their injured team-mate, Eagle.

Snake walked with Eagle, one arm holing him up.

"I can walk you know,"

"Alright then," Snake responded and walked off ahead of him.

They were about halfway back to the Land Rover when they heard Eagle yell in pain as his wounded shoulder got the better of him. Snake was there instantly and took Ian off of him, laying him on the ground, before realising Eagle has collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Snake was sure he would come round soon enough and picked him up in his arms carrying him across his chest. Wolf had picked Alex up and Ben took Ian. They walked nearly a mile back to the truck and when they got there they put Eagle across two seats in the back and Snake started to tend to his injury carefully while Wolf and Ben buckled Tom, Ian, John and Alex into the Land Rover. It was a tight squeeze but the body heat would warm them up soon enough.

In the back, Eagle was coming round slowly, dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" He said slowly.

"In the back of the Land Rover, you passed out."

"How did I get here?"

"A great big elephant came and swooped you up and took you here." Snake said sarcastically.

"Really?" Ok so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to a person who had just passed out after being shot.

"No, I carried you."

"What ab-" He started. Snake cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"There're all here, don't worry, we off back to base now and we'll get you to Kez when we get back, I'm sure he'll patch you up better than what I've done."

"Thank you."

They arrived back at base and the four frozen bodies were off-loaded. Snake called one of the military medics over and asked for a stretcher for Eagle and it came soon enough.

"I can walk you know,"

"That's what you said last time." Eagle rolled his eyes as he was stretchered away; Snake chuckled to himself and headed for the Sergeants office.

There he joined Wolf and Fox again for their debrief, they were sure he would debrief Eagle later on in the week.

"At ease." The sergeant's voice was stern and intimidating. The three men relax a little and listened in to what the sergeant was saying. They spoke in turn to what had happened, what they found and everything else he would want to know.

Once the debrief was finished they headed back to their billet to sleep before scoff at 1830. They could have at least two and a bit hours to nap.

"I'll be back in a bit, just going to check on Mr. Sarcastic." Snake told them. Fox and Wolf nodded, then, Fox realised he wanted to go and see Alex.

"Hold on." He shouted out after Snake and dashed out the door after him.

The infirmary wasn't too far from their billet and they were there within minutes. Snake went up to the small reception. Asking for William Jenkins he was pointed in the general direction of the ward he was in. Fox did the same and he too was pointed in a general direction of where Alex was.

The room he had been told to go and Fox found himself in a small room, there were four tanks inside. Recompression chambers, he recalled and walked over to the nearest one. John Rider was lying inside, semi-conscious; Fox smiled at him and saw he smiled back. He moved on to find Alex. He was in chamber three. The timer on the outside said they only had about an hour left, John was pretty much conscious as well as Ian. Tom, by the looks of it, was just coming round and Fox was sure Alex would start coming round any time soon within the hour left in the tanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Snake entered the ward and was greeted by a cheery wave from the end of the wardroom.

"Fangs, finally someone to talk to."

"Fangs? You must be very bored."

"What's wrong with Fangs?"

"Nothing I just think Snake is better."

"Whatever. Scoff?"

"1830." He told him. Eagle's expression changed as he crossed he good arm and pouted.

"So I've got delicious infirmary food then... great."

"You'll eat just the same as we do, Egg."

"Egg, where did you get that from?" He said frowning at Snake in confusion.

"Eagle, Eg, Egg? I don't know."

"You'll learn from the master one day." Eagle said grinning. Snake laughed and replied: "And who is that exactly?"

"Me!"

"Whatever. What time do you get out of here then?"

"2200. Observation." Responded eagle holding up his left hand doing bunny ear quotation marks.

Snake laughed.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Fox stayed in the room waiting for the hour to pass. It seem to take forever and a day, especially when his stomach started to rumble. Finally, the hour was up and there was a single, short beep from each of the chambers. A doctor came in and took them out of their chambers. They were taken back to a ward to rest. Fox followed. Fox sat beside Alex's bed. He was tired but determined to wait for Alex wake up from unconsciousness.

Twenty minutes later, Alex's eyes opened and he looked around.

"Ben?" He said quietly. Ben's head snapped round when he heard the young boy's voice.

"Yes, Alex."

"Where am I? What happened? Wait am I in the Brecon Beacons?"

"Slow down Alex, you're at Crickhowell in the Brecon Beacons, yes."

"What happened?" Alex positioned himself so he was sat up; he looked over to his left and saw Tom. "Tom!" He scrambled out of his bed sheets and went over to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

"Some men came into my house they bound my wrists and gagged me. Then everything went black. When I woke up I was in a cell, there were no windows and no way out. Then the man came again, these two guards dragged me out and into this room, inside there were four boxes, Alex... two boxes had names on them, Alex... your uncle and dad are alive. That's all I remember before the white smoke and then nothing."

"That's impossible, my dad died fourteen years ago. Ian died a year and a half ago. I saw his car; there were two bullet holes in the side. Yassen Gregorovitch killed him, he told me himself, on top of the roof, where he said to forget him. He wouldn't kill me." Alex blurted out all too quickly.

"Really? A highly trained Russian assassin didn't want to kill you." Tom responded.

"How did you know he was Russian?"

"The name gives it away." Tom chuckled and Alex laughed too. "Your dad and Ian are next door."

"Maybe he should rest first." Ben cut in. Alex turned round to Ben.

"Ben, I haven't seen my dad for fourteen years and I miss my uncle, even if he wasn't around much."

"Fine." Ben got up from the blue chair that was beside Alex's bed and followed Tom and Alex into the room that was next door. Alex opened the door quietly. The two men inside were talking to each other, they looked up as they saw Alex enter.

"Alex?"

"Dad!" He ran forwards and hugged his dad lovingly. Tears ran down Alex's face and he sobbed quietly into his dad's shoulder. After a few minutes Alex pulled back and John looked into his son's eyes.

"What did they do to you Alex?" Alex didn't answer. "MI6 turned you into a weapon didn't they?" Alex nodded.

"Never failed a mission."

"And how many have you done?"

"Eight." Alex's voice was quite whereas John's was becoming louder and louder.

"WHAT! Ian's been gone for under two years and you have done eight missions." A look of disgust was cast over his face. "I'm going to have a few words with them. Couldn't you have just said no?"

"They threatened Jack's visa. They were going to send her back to America"

"They blackmailed you?" Ian said and Alex turned to face his uncle, he nodded and turned back to his dad.

"Where's mum, is she alive?"

"She went to a safe house in Yorkshire. She'll be fine. MI6 don't even know she's there."

"They told me you were dead." Alex's brow furrowed.

"That's because they didn't know I was alive or Ian for that matter." Alex sighed deeply before sitting on the chair. "It'll be alright Alex, I promise." John smiled gently at his son.

All four of them were allowed to go home in the morning, so Alex went back to his room, Tom and Ben following. They both climbed into their beds.

"How are the others?" Alex asked inquisitively.

"Eagle was shot in the shoulder, but he's fine apart from being very annoyed, complaining as usual. Wolf and Snake are fine."

Tom fell asleep instantly and started to snore quietly. It took Alex a lot longer to fall asleep, he was slightly afraid of sleeping in case he had a nightmare. Heavy eyelids closed and Alex, too, was sleeping soundly, with Ben watching over them and the slept before falling asleep himself in the chair between the two beds.

When morning came, Ian and John came into the boys' room to find them still sleeping.

"Ben!" John whispered harshly, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm..." He murmured, waking up and squinting his eyes in the callous light.

"You might want to go back to your billet with the others, it'll be scoff soon." John told him. Ben nodded and stood up from the chair and stretched.

"Bye. Then, he reached for his beret and tucked in his camouflage shirt into his combat trousers, then tightening his blue belt he left the room and made his way out of the infirmary and back to his billet where he found two sleeping bodies in the two lower bunks.

"Wolf, Snake. Scoff in fifteen minutes." He said loudly. They woke immediately and drearily heaved themselves out of their beds, they changed quickly, putting their berets on last of all and they wandered over to the scoff house. It smell lovely, as usual it was a fry up.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian went about waking Tom up and finally after about five minutes of shaking and shouting and shouting and shaking, Tom was finally awake.

John didn't bother waking Alex and picked up his son in his arms and carried him to the gate where a car had been left for them by Ben. Tom got in the back and buckled himself in, then leaning against the window he drifted off to sleep again. John put Alex in the back with Tom and carefully buckled him in, before getting in the driver's seat and starting the engine. They were first driving to Yorkshire to get Helen and then down to their Chelsea home in London.

"Halfway to Yorkshire John passed Ian his phone.

"Call Helen for me please." Ian took the phone and search through the contacts. When he found Helen number he called it and put it on loudspeaker and resting it on the dashboard and nodding off to sleep.

"Hello?" Came the soft female voice belonging to Helen Rider.

"Hello Helen." John smiles as there was a happy laughter of joy from the other end.

"John! You're alive, thank goodness. Any news on Alex?" John grinned widely and he looked behind him quickly.

"You mean the sleeping boy in the back of the car that is driving toward the safe house at this very moment?"

"You found him! Our little boy!"

"I wouldn't say he was little and he has changed a lot since. His eyes... There's something there. Never mind. How are you?"

"Delighted to hear your voice." Helen answered.

"Well I'll see you in half an hour pack up your things. We're going home."

The phone was put down and John ended the call and concentrated on driving to the safe house.

When they got there Helen was waiting at the end of the drive in a cul-de-sac in the middle of a Yorkshire town. Tom moved over when he heard the boot slam shut and realised what was happening.

"Hello, Mrs. Rider."

"Hello, Thomas, I haven't seen you in a long time, last time I saw you and your mum you were tiny." Helen drew her hands out as a demonstration of how small he was. Tom laughed.

Helen turned to Alex and stroked his hair lightly out of his eyes. She smiled softly.

Alex woke up halfway back when thy stopped at the services because Tom was desperate for the toilet and they needed to top up on petrol.

"Mum?" He said tiredly. She smiled at him. Part of Alex's mind was telling him was dreaming and the other half just wanted this moment to be true. "Am I dreaming?"

"No Alex." She chuckled. Alex looked out of the window to see Tom madly running back to the car. He hopped in.

"Ah, Alex, back from the land of nod I see."

Tom belted himself up and they chatted happily the rest of the way back, that is until Ian got very annoyed at Tom's overexcited laughter and told them to be quiet, but they were in giggling fits after that.

They arrived at the Chelsea house and they got out of the car.

Ian knocked on the door and Jack answered. For about a minute she stared at the scene in front of her before looping her arms round Ian's neck and nearly strangling him.

"Oh my God, I never thought I would see you again." Ian laughed as best as he could.

"Ok Jack you can let go now."

"Um, sorry." She let go and let the rest of the Rider family in and Tom. They all piled into the lounge. Alex and Tom went up to Alex's bedroom.

"Do you reckon I should call my mum?"

"That would be a good idea Tom. Here use my phone."

He dialled his home number and his mum picked up straight away.

"Hi mum it's me." A scream came from the other end as Tom's mum shouted for her husband. Tom had the phone held away from his hear, scared he was going to go deaf after the scream.

"Thomas! Where are you, we've been look for you for about a week! Where did you go?"

"At the moment I am at Alex's house and where I went I'll tell you when I get home." Just then Tom's voice broke out into a sob of tears. "Can you come and pick me up please?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I can and dad and Jerry will be here as well, Jerry came back from Italy as soon as he knew you were missing."

"Thank you," He hung up the phone and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Shall we go down stairs?" Tom simply nodded; he couldn't believe how much he actually missed his family.

The ventured downstairs and entered the living room quietly.

"Hi boys, are you alright Tom?" Jack asked, seeing his red face

"My mum will be here in a bit to pick me up." Alex went and sat between his parent and Tom sat on the floor beside the fireplace, the adults chatted about pretty much nothing.

The doorbell rang and the room went silent. Helen stood up and went to the door.

"Helen!" Mrs. Harris squealed. Tom went to the door, he saw the two women hugging each other, they had been good friends since Alex and Tom had been at Brooklands.

"Mum!" Tears welled up in Tom's eyes as he hugged his mum.

"Come in, Natasha."

"Alright then, but Harry and Jerry are in the car."

"The lounge is big enough" She smiled and wavered the boys in from the car.

Harry turned off the headlight and headed into the house, Jerry following close behind. As Jerry walked past his little brother he scruffed his hair and followed his dad into the Rider lounge.

Now Harry and Natasha were sat on two chairs that had been brought in from the dining room and Tom and Jerry were sat on the floor next to each other. Helen, John and Alex were sat on the bigger sofa and Ian and Jack were sat in front of the bay window on the smaller sofa.

Alex sat and stared at the scene playing in front of him and an thought floated round his head that this really was a happy ending...

X*O*X*O*XO*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*

With that finally finished after about two months. I can maybe update something else...

There is also going to be a 9th Alex Rider: Scorpia Rising... I can't wait... It comes out Spring 2011 in the UK! Wahoo...

Please review! :P :D ↓


End file.
